4XOI6NZ0
by NCISisters
Summary: Un matin d'hiver, un crime, des vies qui basculent.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fic a été écrite peu de temps après le début de la diffusion de la saison 2 en France. Il s'agit du premier défi que j'ai relevé.**

* * *

**Auteur: YiaYia**  
**Genre: Général/Drame  
Sujet: Mettre 4XOI6NZ0 dans la fic. (sujet de KHAtAStROV)**

_C'était un matin du mois de décembre qu'aucun bruit n'aurait réveillé. La neige tombait lentement laissant une couche blanche sur le sol, la ville dormait. Qui aurait pu penser que ce jour là, un des pires meurtres aurait été commis?_

Je venais de me réveiller par la sonnerie assourdissante de mon téléphone, un de mes collègues m'appelait, une nouvelle enquête. Je me dépêcha de me préparée puis je sortis. Je devais être au bureau le plus vite possible. Une fois arrivée, je pris place devant une grande table où était déjà presque toute l'équipe, il ne manquait plus que Gibbs. Il arriva avec un dossier à la main, un dossier pour le moins étrange, il était assez épais et portait le numéro 4XOI6NZ0. Gibbs nous expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une série de meurtres qui avait été commis dix ans auparavant, tous prenant pour victime les femmes de marines. S'il ressortait ce dossier, c'est que des meurtres similaires avaient été commis. Il nous expliqua que la fille d'une de ses marines venait d'être retrouvée morte dans son lit. Pas de doute possible quand à l'origine de sa mort, sa gorge avait été tranchée, ses poignets cassées et ses jambes étaient parsemées d'entailles. Le plus étrange, c'est que le meurtrier lui avait ouvert l'abdomen pour laisser près de son lit, une boite contenant le coeur de l'enfant. Comme à son habitude, Gibbs ne fit pas signe de sentiments vis à vis de cette situation et nous donna nos ordres. Je me retrouvai donc avec un énorme dossier dans les mains. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un étudie tout en détail.

Au fil des pages je me rendit compte que les victimes avaient plus de points communs que le métier de leur mari, en effet, ses femmes étaient toutes très proches et leur mari étaient de grands amis. Les conditions de leur mort, bien qu'étant similaires, variées et certaines étaient décédées en même temps. Le tueur n'a jamais été trouvé. Gibbs ne devait pas s'occuper de cette enquête à l'époque. En tout cas, les dates et heures de décès prouvaient que le tueur avait des complices car personne ne peut être à deux endroits en même temps.

_C'était un matin du mois de décembre qu'aucun bruit n'aurait réveillé. La neige tombait lentement laissant une couche blanche sur le sol, la ville dormait. Une terrible enquête venait de débuter..._

A SUIVRE...  



	2. Chapter 2

_La nuit noire régnait sur ce mois de décembre, des nuages cachaient la lumière. La neige ne tombait plus malgré le froid glacial, les habitants avaient peur. Qui aurait pu penser que cette nuit là, la mort serait omniprésente?_

Je sortis mon sandwich au thon de mon sac pour le tendre à Tony, la vision de la fillette me hantait. Lui qui d'habitude est si heureux, avait laissé couler quelques larmes. Il refusa le sandwich. Je baissa la tête et m'autorisa à pleurer moi aussi. Il me prit dans ses bras. Comment cette petite fille avait-elle pu subir ceci? Les criminels n'ont aucune justice. Gibbs arriva, il était parti voir Abby et Ducky pour obtenir des informations sur la jeune victime. Il ne dit rien, il nous laissa enlacer, à pleurer calmement la mort d'une parfaite inconnue. Abby arriva à son tour, accompagnée de McGee, son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle nous vit. Personne ne parla, le crime commit nous avait profondément affecté. Le téléphone sonna pour rompre le silence salvateur, Gibbs répondit. Au bout de quelques réponses que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'écouter, il se retourna, baissa le regard et indiqua le dossier 4XOI6NZ0. Ce fut un mot d'ordre, ce moment venait de toucher à sa fin. Un nouveau meurtre avait été commis, je fermai les yeux dans l'anticipation. Un enfant, non, trois enfants... trois enfants venaient de trouver la mort. Les enfants d'un marine.

Nous partîmes. Le lieu du crime était une chambre verte maculée de sang. Les enfants étaient attachés à leur lit, la langue pendante, les yeux exorbités, la gorge tranchée. Une fois de plus, une boite contenait les coeurs des enfants. J'ai rarement participé à des enquêtes aussi sombres. Les corps furent ramenés en salle d'autopsie et les objets des enfants à Abby. Je m'assis une fois de plus devant mon bureau, sur le sol. Je ne supportais pas cette enquête. Une forte douleur me pris, je savais que ce n'était que l'inquiétude et la tristesse. DiNozzo revint pour m'enlacer, je profitais de ce moment rare de maturité. J'avais vraiment besoin de la présence d'un ami.

_La nuit noire régnait sur ce mois de décembre, des nuages cachaient la lumière. La neige ne tombait plus malgré le froid glacial, les habitants avaient peur. Le sang coulait encore..._

A SUIVRE...


	3. Chapter 3

_Le jour se lève encore sur une Terre de misères, les larmes coulent encore. Un sang glacial se mêle au paysage blanc. Peut-on encore croire au monde?_

Une fois encore, je suis dans ses bras. Cette enquête est vraiment éprouvante. Gibbs nous appelle sur nos portables, nous nous séparons de notre étreinte pour répondre. Le cadavre d'un enfant a encore été retrouvé aujourd'hui. Nous retournons au bureau, personne ne saura que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble... et qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Abby fait des recherches minutieuses dans son labo, les traces d'ADN présentent sur les enfants sont uniquement celle de leur famille et camarades. Une fois de plus je m'enferme dans mes pensées, quel sera mon avenir? Nous devons partir sur le lieu du crime, encore une chambre d'enfant. Là, un garçon de dix ans environs été allongé sur le sol, une marre de sang comme auréole. On lui a tiré deux balles dans la tête. Nous ramenons le corps à Ducky. L'autopsie révèle quelque chose d'encore pire que son meurtre, cet enfant a été violé peu de temps avant sa mort. Et d'après Ducky, ça n'a pas été très délicat. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vomir en entendant ses propos, habituellement je n'ai pas de problème, mais la situation est différente. Tony se rapproche de moi et me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Ducky, lui, était très inquiet de ma santé morale et physique, il décida de m'examiner. Génial! Pendant ce temps l'enquête n'avançait pas beaucoup. Gibbs a émis l'hypothèse que les pères étaient les coupables. Il est vrai que les éléments correspondent. Comment peut-on se faire confiance lorsque l'on sait que des parents tuent leurs enfants? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, je dois aller interroger les pères, un par un. C'est vraiment très dur pour moi. Evidemment, ils n'ont pas avoué, il faut être fou pour avouer le meurtre de son enfant, mais encore plus pour le tuer. Gibbs est plus persuasif que moi, il part les interroger. Pendant ce temps je sens des bras m'entourer avec une extrême douceur alors que je venais de hurler ma douleur. Je ne supporte plus cette enquête. Abby arrive en criant mon nom, Tony se sépare de moi brusquement, trop tard, elle a tout vu. Elle tient dans la main les résultats de mes analyses de santé et à l'air surprise, je sais ce qu'elle a découvert.

_Le jour se lève encore sur une Terre de misères, les larmes coulent encore. Un sang glacial se mêle au paysage blanc. Il n'y a plus d'avenir..._

A SUIVRE...  



	4. Chapter 4

_Un poignard mis fin à son mois de décembre. La douleur se brisa, s'écoula, laissant derrière elle une nouvelle peine. Le silence se fit enfin connaître. Où part l'amour quand on le perd?_

Abby est désormais au courant de tout, elle comprend ma peine face à cette enquête. Je suis enceinte. Comment pourrais-je me faire confiance? Abby me rassure. Ce n'est pas la seule, il y a Tony. Gibbs a réussi à faire avouer aux pères qu'ils ont bien commis les meurtres de leur femmes et enfants, ils ont voulu touchés une indemnisation. C'est des salauds! J'ai du mal à croire à une chose pareil! Ils nous ont donné le nom du "cerveau" de l'opération, lui est toujours en liberté. Par chance, il n'avait pas d'enfant. Un des hommes appelle le criminel, Abby de son côté, localise le portable. C'est assez loin, nous devons y aller. En montant vers le camion, Tony me glisse un doux baiser en secret, il a le don de me rassurer. McGee écarquille les yeux, il nous a vu... Nous partons en direction du lieu tant rechercher, un vieil immeuble désaffecté. Nous nous séparons pour trouver le criminel. Je rentre dans une pièce vide et sombre. Un bruit étrange m'interpelle. J'appelle mon équipe puis me retourne. Il est là, un homme tenant un poignard dans ses mains. Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre une arme. Il m'attrape. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, j'étais allongée sur le sol, j'avais mal à la tête et au ventre. Ma vue se troublait petit à petit. Tony se pencha sur moi, en larme. Il me supplia de vivre, c'était trop tard. Je me sentais déjà mourir. Il m'embrassa, je fermis les yeux dans ce dernier moment de bonheur. Une lumière blanche m'aveugla laissant place à l'obscurité total. Des voix autour de moi dirent "adieu". Je sombrai.  
De chaudes larmes se mêlèrent au sang de Caitlin Todd. L'assassin ne fut jamais retrouvé.

_Un poignard mis fin à son mois de décembre. La douleur se brisa, s'écoula, laissant derrière elle une nouvelle peine. Le silence se fit enfin connaître. La neige recouvra le sang mais ne l'effaça jamais._

**FIN.**

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture... **


End file.
